


Love is a Song

by FortunesRevolver



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: M/M, Spoilers in later chapters.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-05-03 07:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5281562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FortunesRevolver/pseuds/FortunesRevolver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Each chapter is a new time, a new moment shared between them as they grow into roles meant for someone so much older than themselves. Somehow, they make it through it all side by side and keep each other from falling down.<br/>[Collection of one-shots throughout the lives of Sorey and Mikleo.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Track 01 - Good Company

Laughter fills the air as Sorey tears across the field just outside Elysia. Behind him, Mikleo follows in hot pursuit, stumbling every few steps as his long robe tangles around his legs. Every almost touch is met with shrieks and yelps as the grass rustles under twisting feet, their tiny bodies bouncing and jumping out of the way of each other’s hands.

“Sorey!” The call distracts him, just long enough for Mikleo to dive forward and send them tumbling across the ground. Limbs tangle together, mixing with grunts as they roll through the grass and finally come to a stop.

Quiet settles over the field as heavy pants overtake small chests and the two struggle to regain their breath. It is short-lived, and soon, squeaks of laughter carry across the open air as tanned fingers dance across ribs covered in blue.

“S-Sore-eeeey!” Mikleo wiggles and writhes, mimicking Sorey’s gesture until they both collapse, leg over leg with arms pinned under each other’s heads. The dimming sky and slowly forming stars are a beacon warning them to return home, but neither makes the effort. They’re close enough to hear if someone calls for them, and they’re not ready to go home just yet.

“Hey… Mikleo?” Sorey turns and rolls to his side to better peer at Mikleo’s pale face. ‘Pretty’ is the only word he can think of with his small vocabulary. Mikleo is pretty; he’s always been pretty.

“Hm?”

“Can we... play like this forever?”

Mikleo’s face scrunches up and he looks at Sorey as if he’s just asked something particularly dumb. “No we can’t,” he replies and huffs. “You have to sleep.”

Sorey’s cheeks puff in annoyance as he wiggles his arms free to cross them in protest. “That’s not what I _mean._ ”

Watching Sorey get worked up is amusing, but he knows better than to let it go on too long. They’re both stubborn with fights and neither of them likes being stuck with the silent treatment. Even if it doesn’t last for long.

“I know,” Mikleo mumbles and looks back to the stars. His hand slides across the grass, feeling around until he finds the one he’s looking for and tiny fingers intertwine. “Of course we will, dummy.”

Sorey squeezes Mikleo’s hand and grins when he feels the gesture returned. He doesn’t fully doesn’t fully understand the concept of forever, but for right now, just holding the hand in his is enough. 

 

 _You and me together we'll be_  
_Forever you'll see_  
_We two can be good company_  
_You and me_  
_Yes, together we two_  
_Together, that's you_  
_Forever with me_  
_We'll always be good company_  
_You and me  
_ _Yes, together we'll be..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So begins a series of derpy one shots. Because I haven't written enough SorMik this month. 
> 
> Someone just take the laptop away from me. I must be stopped.


	2. Track 02 - When You Say Nothing At All

Mikleo doesn’t remember exactly when Sorey starts to change; just that he notices how _weird_ his friend is acting. Everything he does seems to be enough to set Sorey off, and finally, his own frustration peaks and he drags Sorey from the village to a hidden spot behind the old stone walls nearby.

“What is _wrong_ with you?!”

“I…” Sorey hesitates and lowers his gaze. “…I don’t know.”

It’s a gesture Mikleo tires of seeing and he doesn’t want to deal with it now. He’s had enough of it as of late, and he turns, ready to storm away. He’s barely able to take a step before a hand closes around his and he whips back around. Angry words bubble in his throat, but their gazes finally meet, and suddenly, Mikleo can’t speak.

Guilt and uncertainty dance in Sorey’s eyes as he looks for answers he doesn’t know the meaning of. It’s terrifying and exhilarating at the time, and slowly, all the anger seems to evaporate and Mikleo’s shoulders relax as he moves closer. The movement makes Sorey tense, but Mikleo response with a careful hand on Sorey’s cheek.

“I think I understand…” he murmurs and the thick tension finally starts to fade as Sorey rests his hand over Mikleo’s.

* * *

Sneaking away becomes a daily affair. 

It starts with extra moments hidden away behind the crumbling walls they’d use for made up adventures as children. Shy fingers lace together as shoulders brush and they try to cover embarrassed smiles. The exchanges are small, but precious, a secret only they share away from the villagers and Zenrus.

Brief touches turn into hugs, with arms wrapped tightly around one another as they look out at the clouds. In hushed voices they talk about all the things they haven’t seen yet, of ruins and ancient artifacts hidden away in faraway lands and the adventures they could go on to fight them. As time goes on, their embraces become tighter, desperately trying to close the distance between them in attempts to crush the longing that builds whenever they part.

For a while, it’s enough, but soon their desires begin to grow and their escapades move to Sorey’s home at night. They curl up in front of the fire, much like when they were young, with a book sat between their laps. Firelight dances in their eyes as their smiles grow with each bump of hands in their eagerness read what’s next. They exchange excited words and theories as they pour over history and ruins, stealing kisses between chapters that become as frequent as pages.

Soon, the late hours extend far enough into the night that sleepovers become so normal, it’s sleeping alone that feels weird. Sorey is always quick to fall asleep; exhausted from long days and Prickleboar fights. For Mikleo, rest isn’t something he needs, but it doesn’t stop him from curling up beside Sorey with his head just over Sorey’s heart. The steady beat is calming and combined with the arms around his waist, it’s enough to lull him into his own peaceful slumber.

 

 _The smile on your face_  
_Lets me know that you need me_  
_There's a truth in your eyes_  
_Saying you'll never leave me_  
_The touch of your hand says you'll catch me wherever I fall  
_ _You say it best when you say nothing at all..._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've already picked all the moments and songs, but I don't know if I'll be able to do them justice. But I do hope you'll all join me for the journey. I think I have around... ten moments picked in total? Somewhere around ten or twelve, so expect about that many chapters. My goal is to get up at least one a day, but since I also have two jobs to juggle, we'll have to see how that works out.
> 
> Here's hoping by the end of this I'll have calmed down over these two. Hopefully. Maybe. Probably not.
> 
> *sobs* SorMik is (still) tearing me apart and I need more in my life.


	3. Track 03 - Don't Speak

Mikleo’s mouth thins as he looks back down the hill to where Sorey is standing beside a young woman with pale hair and bright eyes clad in strange armour. He sees his arms flail in elaborate explanations as the other Seraphim look on with mixed expressions. Despite having just saved her life, neither of them know so much as her name, and her constant squirrely gestures and fleeting expressions only serve to make Mikleo more suspicious.

But Sorey… Sorey doesn’t see that, and perhaps it’s what frustrates Mikleo the most. He doesn’t _see_ the bad. He doesn’t _see_ anything suspicious or to worry about. It’s a carefree and trusting nature Mikleo has grown so accustomed to being unique to _him_.

It would be a lie to claim Sorey was distrustful or even afraid of all the various villagers, but it’s _Mikleo_ he would play with. _Mikleo_ he’d spar and train with. _Mikleo_ that he’d explore with, learn with, eat with, and even sleep with. He was the one that Sorey had, of everyone, come to trust, to adore, to care for, and love.

This girl threatens all of that.

An ugly, painful feeling builds in the pit of his stomach and crawls up his spine to envelope his body. It’s raw and powerful, unlike anything he’s ever felt before, and terrible ideas drift through his mind in rapid flashes. Of what could have happened if they’d just left the stranger in the ruins, if they’d lead the Hellion to her, if they’d simply taken advantage of her unconsciousness, taken her weapon and… and what?

The thoughts stop and he almost flinches, shame taking overtaking the ugly feeling from before. He doesn’t know this girl. She might be human, but so is Sorey. He doubts she truly understands what she has stumbled upon, and it’s clear she can’t see any of them. It makes it difficult for her to pose a major threat.

The feeling starts to come back and Mikleo averts his gaze, looking to the grassy ground below as overwhelming _sadness_ suddenly takes its place. This is what Zenrus had meant; this is what he’d been warned about countless times. That Sorey might be taken in by a human, amazed and infatuated with promises of the human world and things Mikleo could only dream of offering.

His vision blurs and he blinks, finally turning away from the scene to continue toward Zenrus’ home as he’d promised Sorey he would. He doesn’t want to think about this, not now. He doesn’t want to acknowledge the tightness in his throat or the twisting of his stomach, the fear in the back of his mind or the budding anger at a complete stranger that he knows is unjustified. This girl is just a stranger, an innocent bystander that happened to get lost, and seems as hesitant to stay as Mikleo is eager for her to leave. 

As long as she leaves soon, everything will be fine. She has come from the human world, and even if, in a sense, she shares that with Sorey, unlike him, she wasn’t raised here. Sorey is pure. Pure and beautiful and trusting… and slipping through Mikleo’s fingers.

 

_You and me_  
_We used to be together_  
_Everyday together always_  
_I really feel_  
_That I'm losing my best friend_  
_I can't believe  
_ _This could be the end_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is this brief moment as Mikleo is looking back on Sorey and Alisha in the game where he looks like he's in so much -pain-. And I don't know if it's just a weird glitch that happened when his character model, but he just... glances at the ground and for a moment he looks so hurt and sad... But then he blinks and it's gone and he keeps going. If you blink yourself you'd probably miss it (I gifed it though to make sure I wasn't seeing things.)
> 
> I can’t help but imagine Alisha brought out a new feeling in Mikleo that he probably wouldn’t have fully understood. I bet he read about jealousy, he knew what jealous was, but I don’t think he ever felt it so strongly. Sorey was always with him. Going off the game, those two seemed to always be together. Sorey clearly held Mikleo in a higher regard than the others (except maybe Zenrus.) I doubt this was out of malice or anything, he and Mikleo just… clicked. Mikleo was closer to his age, grew up with him, and understood him better than anyone.
> 
> A lot of the early game had Mikleo being kind of quiet and pouty and a little spiteful, but during all that time, he seemed to put Sorey’s safety and what Sorey wanted first. “I learned x for when you’d finally leave," "I learned y for you." I don’t doubt that he missed Elysia in the slightest, but it was clear that he was ready and willing to follow Sorey anywhere even if that was into darkness (albeit to try and drag him out, but work with me.) 
> 
> I mean, he didn’t show any visible hesitation to leave at all, but he never really seemed to have major plans to leave on his own. He just had plans to stay with Sorey, no matter where that was. I think he learned all of this stuff not to make sure Sorey depended on him – because he was obviously willing to explain whenever Sorey asked or seemed lost – but because he truly didn’t want to be a liability and he wanted to be able to help and just… skladfjkjf.
> 
> I really think he was genuinely terrified of losing Sorey in so many different ways and... muh.
> 
> I just really love these two so much and my heart goes out to Mikleo and goddamn he really, really loves Sorey and it’s so precious and just lsjdfsjf. I’m just going to lay here and think about my feelings while I try and keep out of the way of the kitchen. (My notes have gotten almost as long as the story. Sdkjfsf. Whoops.)


	4. Track 04 - I See the Light

Squinting through the thick fog, Sorey tries to keep his focus on the dark shadow in front of him as he makes his way down the slope. Every step is further and further away from Elysia, but even as he leaves his home behind, Sorey can’t stop the excitement that has begun to build in his chest. The air is different here – heavier, but filled with new aromas and feelings Sorey has never experienced before. It’s difficult to keep his focus, and every few steps he finds himself jogging a few steps ahead to keep from losing sight of Mikleo. 

His boot brushes through something, the sudden shift in sound catching his attention and Sorey stops, looking down as he lifts his foot. It’s difficult to make out but he can faintly see the outline of what appears to be flowers – and a lot of them – in large patches on the ground. Curious, he starts to bed down, extending his hand with the intention of picking just one, but a startled gasp up ahead catches his attention.

Thinking Mikleo has run into trouble, Sorey jerks up and takes several quick steps forward, only to brace himself against a cool breeze that rips through his thin shirt. The sudden gust of wind is enough to break through the white, clearing the sky ahead of them and revealing the edge of a cliff that looks out over the land below. 

It’s incredible; from the mountains coloured by the rising sun to the light reflected off the thick fluffy clouds that shade the vast valley of fresh grass and rock. He can hear the sounds of birds and wind and rushing water _._ His senses are almost overwhelmed with just how much there is to take in, but it doesn’t stop Sorey from rushing forward with an excited cry to stand beside Mikleo. As far as the eye can see there is just so much _new_ and _life,_ and Sorey is barely able to get a full sentence out as his tone trembles with anticipation.

Unable to contain himself, Sorey laughs, feeling his chest almost soaring as the wind blows over them again. His cheeks almost hurt from the grin he can’t control and bounces as he takes another step forward. It’s absolutely _stunning_ , and he turns to Mikleo in hopes that his excitement is shared… and he stops.

The gradient tones of deep purple and sorbet pink reflect off Mikleo’s skin, giving it an almost ethereal glow. The growing light dances in his eyes, glimmering in a way that reminds Sorey of the stars. Each small gust of wind makes Mikleo’s hair dance, brushing over his forehead and framing his face to accent the slightly raised cheekbones leading down to a subtle smile. Sunbeams illuminate the white strands almost like a halo, and it only seems to bring everything together.

Suddenly, the sight that rushed Sorey forward seems dull in comparison, and it feels like everything there exists to compliment _Mikleo_ and not the other way around. The breath he’d been taking in is left half-forgotten and he struggles to regain his prior thoughts as he reaches forward to take Mikleo’s hand in his.

Confused, Mikleo turns, inclining his head in silent question as he takes in the awed look on Sorey’s face. “Sorey? What’s wrong with you?”

“N-nothing,” it comes out partially choked, but Sorey’s smile returns ten-fold as he tightens his grip on Mikleo’s hand and takes a step close enough that their shoulders bump. “I just… I’m really glad you’re here with me.” He knows he’s said it before, but it’s all he can think to say as every breath makes his chest feel a little lighter and his pulse flutter just a little faster.

If this world is half as beautiful as Mikleo is now, then the next few days will be the best of his life, and there’s no one, Seraph, human, or otherwise, he’d rather share that with.

_And at last I see the light_  
_And it's like the fog has lifted_  
_And at last I see the light_  
_And it's like the sky is new_  
_And it's warm and real and bright_  
_And the world has somehow shifted_  
_All at once everything looks different  
_ _Now that I see you_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This scene was just really incredible, really beautiful, and just… wow. UFOtable animation is going up-up-up and all the light was just dancing off Mikleo and I bet once he saw that he’d think it was incredible. (Though the fact that literal fog lifted in this scene didn’t hit me until after everything had already been decided. For some reason I got a good giggle out of that...)
> 
> But man, I had wished so much Sorey would have taken a side-glance. I bet Mikleo looked amazing in that light -- but I guess it was Mikleo who we saw sneak a peek and that's just as good.


	5. Track 05 - It's Time

It’s late by the time Mikleo finally gets a moment to himself. His pale fingers grasp the open cover of a thick tome like a lifeline, but the words are left ignored. His gaze is locked with the bed that had played host to Sorey for three _terrifying_ days. He can still feel the prickle of heat against his palm where he’d pressed it to Sorey’s forehead in a desperate attempt to help cool him down. Feel the dull ache of his legs protesting for movement as he refused to leave the room until Sorey open his eyes. Feel the tightness of his chest as he hoped and hoped and _hoped_ that Sorey would be _alright._

It hasn’t even been a week and he can already sense and see the beginnings of burden that being the Shepard will place on Sorey’s shoulders, and the thought of it weighs on him heavier than the malevolence-tainted atmosphere.

So lost in his own thoughts, Mikleo doesn’t hear the sound of the door opening or the footsteps that follow. The hand on his shoulder nearly makes him drop his book, but a gloved hand comes up to catch it and settles the tome back in his lap.

“I thought I’d find you in here.” Mikleo doesn’t respond, and Sorey’s smile falters slightly before he pulls the spare chair up and sits down beside his friend to peer at the open book. “What are you reading?”

With a sigh, Mikleo snaps the book shut and sets it aside with more force than necessary, earning another confused look. “Nothing. It doesn’t matter.”

“Wh--Mikleo!” Sorey’s frown deepens. “What’s wrong…?”

Even he can’t fully explain why he’s so upset. Something like this has been their dream for a while now. A chance and excuse to explore the world, to see all the plants and creatures they’d only read about, to investigate ruins they knew only by page. It all seemed so great at first glance, but after seeing Sorey tossing and turning, Mikleo isn’t so certain anymore.

If the cost of an adventure becomes a burden Sorey will try to shoulder on his own, something that will change him from everything that makes him _Sorey,_ Mikleo doesn’t think it’s worth it anymore.

“I don’t know if this is the right thing to do,” he voices suddenly, turning to look at Sorey. “Becoming the Shepard.”

When Sorey doesn’t respond, Mikleo continues. “We just came here to make sure Alisha was alright and return her dagger – and we’ve done it. You don’t need to do this.” Anything but this. Anything but day after day passing with the fear of Sorey being too overwhelmed by it all. “We… can just go home.”

“…I can’t do that.” It’s the answer Mikleo knew was coming, but it’s the last one he wanted to hear. “Mikleo, I made a promise to Lailah. I can’t just leave now--”

‘Why not!?’ Mikleo wants to shout, the words building in his throat and lingering on the tip of his tongue, but he swallows them down quickly. He knows Sorey too well; the words won’t be taken seriously.

“This isn’t just a trip around the world.” It didn’t matter if they joked about it earlier; it’s more than just a trip, just a journey. It’s the beginning of a long, long road, and Mikleo isn’t certain there _is_ an end to it. If there is, it can’t be a happy one, and that’s one of his greatest fears.

What if Sorey doesn’t even _reach_ the end of it?

“You worry too much,” Sorey grins as he leans sideways and presses his shoulder to Mikleo’s. “This is gonna be a lot of fun! Just think of all the things we’re going to get to see – all the people we’ll be able to help.”

‘It’s not that simple,’ Mikleo wants to say, ‘I don’t know if you can handle this.’ But instead what comes out is: “You’re as optimistic as ever. I just hope this journey doesn’t push your head _further_ into the clouds.”

“Wh—hey!” Sorey huffs indignantly and gives Mikleo a light shove, then presses their sides together again. “It will _not._ I’m still the same as I ever was; I always will be. We’ll just go home smarter and a little cooler. I bet the others might even get jealous.

It’s a ridiculous argument; it’s a very _Sorey_ argument, but in seeing his ever-present smile accompanying it, it’s the small comfort Mikleo needs right now, and he feels his chest loosen.

“Yeah, sure,” Mikleo rolls his eyes. “I think I’ll be more jealous of how quiet they’ve had it.”

“Hey!” Fingers jab at his sides, and Mikleo jumps, jerking around to catch tanned hands in his and return the favour. He still doesn’t believe this is going to be nearly as easy as Sorey might be thinking, and he knows he didn’t prepare nearly enough for all of this, but they have time. They have _now_.

As laughter fills the room, at least, for a little while, Mikleo can find comfort in the familiarity of the actions and start to believe that, just maybe, they’ll come out of this together after all.

_It's time to begin, isn't it?  
_ _I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit  
_ _I'm just the same as I was  
_ _Now don't you understand  
_ _That I'm never changing who I am_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's really hard to summarise these moments in under three pages... It never feels like enough or it's just a little rushed. But I'm glad I'm still able to push these out. I really want to make it to the end of the track-list I have prepared.
> 
> Thank you for all the kudos and comments, though. I get really excited when people like what I do with these characters and I want to get better and better as I practice.


	6. Track 06 - After All

The sudden sensation that washes over him as he calls out Mikleo’s name is cold. The chill starts in his chest and races down his limbs, making his toes and fingers tingle numbly. It’s like being tossed into a river without warning, but the discomfort vanishes in almost an instant, and the cold levels off into a comforting chill that eases Sorey’s nerves.

Suddenly, he is hyper-aware of everything around his body, and every breath, every blink is _filled_ with Mikleo. He can feel the shift of their pulses, moving in tandem as he lifts his arms – their arms – and draws their bow. Without looking he can feel Mikleo guide him, leading his arms without touch to precisely where they need to be. He doesn’t need to think, his body simply seems to _know_ and he watches as blue light he releases slams into the enemy ahead. Eerie cries echo off the walls, but it only takes a few more strikes before they are silent.

When they split, it’s as natural as releasing air, and Mikleo appears at his side once more. Of all the stupid arguments they’ve had, Sorey can’t believe he was foolish enough to allow this one to happen at all. He _knows_ he should have known better, and letting his fear get the better of him is a mistake he won’t easily forgive himself for. Yet, as he turns his gaze toward Mikleo, he can already see forgiveness in the stunning violet eyes. Forgiveness he doesn’t feel he deserves, but feels like he might choke without.

Within seconds he is in front of Mikleo, poking and prodding at belt-protected sides as pale hands try to intercept his playful blows and return them. The small yelps and gasps that mix with quiet laughter have never sounded more beautiful, and Sorey almost forgets they have an audience. All that matters right now is that Mikleo is _back_ , and he prays to every Shepard and God he can remember that he’ll never do something stupid enough to lose him again.

Fingers dance against his sides as he wiggles quickly out of the assaulting grasp and darts forward again, letting his hands rest just a little longer than necessary on Mikleo’s waist. Every touch, every poke, every lingering brush has its own meaning:

_I’m sorry…_

_It’s not like I was worried._

_I’m so glad you’re here again._

_Like I’d let you leave me behind._

_I don’t know what I’d do without you here._

_Sappy as ever._

_Welcome back._

**_I missed you…_ **

The steps that follow leave Sorey feeling elated. He knows he should be focusing on the water they’ve finally acquired, but even the excited rush of seeing history dance before his eyes keeps getting briefly overshadowed by violet and blue.

Alas, the feeling is short-lived, and the comforting cool before is replaced by sudden heat as his body begins to burn. He knows the feeling all too well, and he doesn’t even have time to turn before his body shudders and collapses, colliding with the hard stone below. His head rings with pain as a mix of worried shouts sound from behind him, but they’ve all blended together and it’s difficult to tell which voice is which.

It’s all too _hot, hot, hot,_ and he wants to cry out, to twist and turn and seek out relief, but his body is all but useless. He can feel himself start to sweat, but something cool brushes against his side, and he can vaguely tell as someone moves his body.

The relief that comes as he’s pressed against a familiar back isn’t soon enough, and the heat is forced back as he lets his head fall against a chilly shoulder. The sharp and familiar smell of fresh snow, of rushing water, tall trees, and something incredibly sweet fills his senses. His mind can’t properly take it all in, but his body knows it’s going to be just fine, and a small smile settles on his face as he is pulled into the dark grasp of slumber.

 

_After all I'm excited  
_ _That you're in my life again  
_ _After all I'm delighted  
_ _To be back where we began  
_ _I believe that you can  
_ _Fall in love with me again  
_ _And we'll both be standin' tall  
_ _After all_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can never fully express how desperately I wished they'd hugged in this scene. Just a big, dorky clingy hug, then Laika would cough and try to get their attention while Alisha hid a giggle. Lailah would probably tease them with something like "Come on now boys, we still have work to do~" They'd get embarrassed and it'd be adorable. But alas... no hugs allowed in this game. :c
> 
> But oh well. That's what fanfiction and such is for. I get the liberties to add things in and change them. Because some of these incoming chapters will be sappy as hell.


	7. Track 07 - I Thought I Lost You

Sorey nearly tumbles over as he all but leaps out of his bed. It only takes a moment for the Seraph to reappear, and a smile soon spreads over his face, stretching his cheeks to the point it almost hurts. He looks at each of them in turn, feeling his heart flutter with relief with every pair of familiar eyes he’s able to meet. Brilliant sky blue to warm sea green, and finally, stunning twilit violet. 

“Guys…” Sorey steps forward, stumbling in his excitement, “I… I’m so glad you’re all alright!” Every face – new and old – is alive and in front of him and _okay_. It feels like he’s been granted a miracle he didn’t deserve; he’d grown so accustomed to the group being there with him, he hadn’t realise he had almost fallen into the trap of taking them for granted. He feels like such a fool, a blessed fool.

The heavy feeling of fear from before is gone. The air feels lighter and calmer, no longer weighing down and crushing his chest with the overwhelming feeling loss and isolation he felt on the cliff. He knows he should be more concerned with the situation, and he truly does take their concerns to heart, but having everyone back is more than enough for right now. Thinking the worse of what has yet to happen doesn’t sit well in his mind; for now, he simply wants to relish in the return of his friends – and the new one he gains not long after.

The reunion – or lack thereof – is cut short when Rose appears. He can blame her for being scared or upset, not with the way Edna handles it, but he doesn’t have the heart to scold her. It’s not long before Edna and Lailah return to their place nestled safely in his now very aware mind, and the weight of their presence feels comfortable, like a deep hole that’s been filled. Mikleo, however, remains where he’s standing, his gaze lost on something past Sorey.

“Mikleo—” Sorey begins, but his words are cut off.

“You couldn’t hear me.” Mikleo murmurs, the fact rolling off his tongue like it’s a foul taste.

“I know…” Sorey admits softly as he takes a step forward and grasps Mikleo’s shoulder. He expects Mikleo to fight back, to turn away and try to hide his face, but it’s surprisingly easy to align their gazes, and it feels like he’s just received another blow to the face.

All the fear Sorey feels lingering in his chest, bottled up as he carried Rose through the forest, reflects in Mikleo’s gaze and he feels lost with what to do, how to help. Every memory he has includes Seraphim, includes _Mikleo_. He only has a handful of moments in his life where Mikleo wasn’t at his side, and for all of them he always knew where the Seraph was; where to _find_ him.

But this, this had been different. He’d had _nothing_. No other Seraph in the area, no comfort of friendly voices or familiar presences – just an unconscious girl he barely knew. 

“Mikleo, I--”

“I called you,” Mikleo cuts Sorey off again, his expression twisting as he struggles to keep his voice even. "I – all of us – called out to you and… you couldn’t hear.”

“Mikleo…” Sorey winces and feels ashamed of himself. He doesn’t know what to say, but repeating a name over and over again does nothing. A name doesn’t offer comfort, a name doesn’t fix anything, a name can’t eliminate fear…

So he tries the only thing he can think of and pulls Mikleo to his chest.

It’s the best way he knows to speak without words. Touch is always something they’ve relied on, an old system of communication that has never failed them when voices had. He can feel Mikleo stiffen in his grasp, hear the sharp intake of breath as Mikleo tries desperately to steady himself and his emotions, but they both know well the dam won’t last long. Arms slide around Sorey’s waist and move slowly up his back until pale fingers dig desperately into the dark fabric of his shirt.

Weight settles on his chest, and Sorey can feel Mikleo’s knees growing weak, and his own are no better. Fortunately, through all of this, Lailah and Edna have either elected to ignore them or remain silent, but whatever their reason, Sorey is grateful. He needs this moment as much as Mikleo does.

Slowly and carefully, Sorey pulls Mikleo along with him as be begins to back-up. The back of his knees hit the bed closest to the wall, just out of sight of the doorway, and he sits. The angle is awkward, but Mikleo lets himself fall into Sorey’s lap, unwilling to get go, as if the embrace is all that is keeping the malevolent domain that separated them at bay.

He can feel the arms around him tighten as Mikleo presses his face against Sorey’s neck and the fabric of his collar grows damp. It’s slow and slight, but he doesn’t dare point it out; his own blurry vision and stinging eyes are enough to suggest his reaction is no netter. Instead, he turns his head just enough to brush his lips over the top of Mikleo’s head and buries his nose in Mikleo’s soft hair.

 _‘It’s going to be okay,’_ he says silently through another kiss at the root of white bangs. _‘This won’t happen again.’_

An audible sniff breaks the silence of the room as he feels lips brush against his neck and he can sense the wordless response. _‘We won’t let it,’_ Mikleo agrees, _‘We’ll get stronger…’_

The unspoken promise is hesitant and unsure, but in each other’s arms, they find the certainty they need to push them through this. No matter what the cost, nor how much time it takes, they will overcome this. Together _and_ with their friends; nothing will rip them – or anyone – apart again. Not so long as they still breathe.

_I felt so empty out there  
_ _And there were days I had my doubts  
_ _But I knew I'd find you somewhere  
_ _Because I knew I couldn't live without you in my life for one more day  
_ _And I swore I'd never break a promise that we made_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've already written a fanfic based on this scene, so I wanted to try and make it as different as possible. In the end, I still wanted to pull elements from that story because I so _desperately_ wished that _something_ like this had happened. I mean, maybe not the kisses, but just... a hug. Something between these two just holding one another and so relieved that the other was alright. I swear it looked like they wanted to.
> 
> I'm sorry this update to the series came so late to all those reading; I got distracted with work and playing Zestiria (again) among other things. But rest assured, I want to finish this little series no matter what! 
> 
> But now that it's officially after Midnight... 
> 
> **HAPPY TWENTIETH ANNIVERSARY OF TALES TO ALL!!!**


	8. Track 08 - Girlfriend

As Mikleo watches Sergei walk back across the plaza, he feels his newly acquired good mood start to dissipate almost immediately. The initial lie that had started this entire mess was bad enough, let alone the fact that he’d had to participate in it. It was petty, really, the way he could feel something clawing violently at the pit of his stomach. 

In the end, it was just that, a _lie._ A story made up to help them achieve a greater good… but he still _hated_ it.

“He _seriously_ thinks you two are _married?”_ The last word comes out more bitter than he intends, but it’s overshadowed by Rose’s exasperated sigh.

“What a weirdo…”

Beside him, Lailah seems to sense his unease and claps her hands together with an excited cry.

“Oh! The bell tower!” she says and pushes Edna and Rose forward. “Why don’t we go get a closer look?”

“Hah…?” Rose stumbles and looks over her shoulder with a frown, “But we already—”

“Clocktower~” Lailah repeats in a sing-song voice and pushes Rose again. “Come on now. Dezel, you’ll join us too, won’t you?”

Dezel’s only response is a grunt as he steps forward and takes Rose by the shoulder, guiding her out of Lailah’s range. “Just move,” he growls. “Save us all a headache.” The moment she starts to move forward, he lowers his hand, but makes a point to keep within arm’s reach.

“This is dumb…” Edna mutters as she follows after the small group and slows once she reaches Lailah’s side. “You’re spoiling him, Lailah. He’s just whining. Whiny Poutleo.”

“Now now…” Lailah smiles and bites back a giggle. “He’s not used to having to share Sorey with others. Let’s just give them a few moments alone, mm?”

“…Spoileo,” Edna sighs, but follows the others down the stairs.

Back on the raised plaza, Sorey watches his friends leave in confused silence, but his focus quickly switches to the distraught Mikleo by the railing. He’d been in such a good mood earlier, their joint enthusiasm practically floating them through the city. But now… he looks the same way he had when they first arrived, and Sorey isn’t sure what’s wrong.

“Mikleo…?” Sorey tries softly, moving to standing beside his friend. “Hey… Did… did you and Sergei get into a fight?”

The look Mikleo gives him is answer enough, and he knows the question was a stupid one. Mikleo has been with him since they arrived, and even if he’d left, Sergei can’t see or hear Seraphim.

“ _Sergei_ isn’t the problem.” Mikleo huffs, and it only takes a moment for Sorey to realise he’s _pouting_.

“Hey…” Sorey steps forward, unusually quick insight settling in as he wraps an arm around Mikleo’s waist, thankful for the railing which hides his movements to citizens below. “You know all of that stuff from before… it was just a lie.”

“Obviously.” Mikleo snaps, his tone bitter as he glares at the ground. “I helped _make_ it.”

“And Sergei knew it wasn’t true.”

“So he said.”

“But then…”

“He still thinks you’re married,” Mikleo scoffs and grips the railing tightly. “He called you out on _everything…_ but he still thinks you’re _married.”_ The venom in Mikleo’s tone takes Sorey by surprise; it hadn’t been there before – not like this – but it’s enough to trigger a sudden realisation.

“Mikleo, are you…” He grins, unable to stop amusement from seeping into his tone. “Are you… _jealous_ of Rose?”

“No!” The answer comes too quick and too loud, and only confirms Sorey’s thoughts.

“You are!” His grin widens as he leans in to peer at Mikleo’s flushed and irritated face. “You’re _jealous!_ ” The thought is too much, and Sorey is unable to hold back. Laughter pours out of him, warm and thick like honey, shaking his shoulders with each sound and intake of breath.

Displeased, Mikleo round on Sorey and opens his mouth, ready to protest, but the words are cut short as a tanned forehead is pressed against his own. “Aw, Mikleo,” Sorey chuckles quietly, still buzzing with amusement, “do you not like my wife?”

“She’s _not_ your wife.” Mikleo’s response is sharp, but his lip still protrudes in a pout that assures Sorey he’s not actually _angry_. “…and… she won’t be.” There is a slight pause as the irritation on Mikleo’s face fades into uncertainty. They both know he wouldn’t stop the idea if it was truly want Sorey wanted and the unspoken question of _‘Will she?’_ floats in the air.

“She’s not,” Sorey agrees, and his cheeky grin is suddenly back in place, making Mikleo feel uneasy. “Besides, I already have a wife.”

_“Excuse me?”_

“Ah... oops, sorry. You’d be my husband, right?”

“I am n— Don’t be so—”

“Oh… but I guess we haven’t gotten married yet, have we? We’ll just have to settle for fiancé for now, huh?”

“Are you _done?”_

“I don’t know if we could convince Sergei that I have an invisible fiancé through…” Sorey continues, very much _not_ done. “He might actually be sad that Rose and I broke up.”

“Ugh...” Mikleo rolls his eyes and makes an exasperated noise, but it’s a comfort. Sorey can see the way his shoulders relax and the fists that had been clenched so tightly loosen. The storm in his violet eyes is gone, back to the gentle twilight that has always captivated Sorey with a single glance. His expressions have softened; his cheeks are no longer drawn taunt, and they’re all signs that everything is going to be okay. Things that Sorey is grateful for.

“I’m going to find the others,” Mikleo announces and crosses his arms. “You’re being ridiculous again.”

“Aw…” Sorey pouts himself this time, but readily follows after Mikleo and takes his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. It’s a small gesture, but one Mikleo readily returns and Sorey allows himself to fully relax. He doesn’t make any effort to hide the grin stretching across his face, but he keeps the silent pleasure in knowing that Mikleo is still enamoured enough with him to find displeasure in a lie without letting it fuel something negative.

“But, Mikleo, just so you know…”

  
“…”

“I’m sure Rose would approve the divorce to let us tie the knot.”

  
“Just… shut up and move.”

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
_ _I don’t like your girlfriend!  
_ _No way! No way!  
_ _I think you need a new one  
_ _Hey! Hey! You! You!  
_ _I could be your girlfriend  
_ _Hey! Hey! You! You!  
_ _I know that you like me  
_ _No way! No way!  
_ _I know it's not a secret  
_ _Hey! Hey! You! You!  
_ _I want to be your girlfriend!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something a little more light-hearted than the last chapter, but derpy as a fanfic can be. I somehow managed to both go off topic from the song and remain with it. I think I fell short with this one, but the other ideas I tried to work with just wouldn't come out right.
> 
> So here's hoping it was still fun to read.


	9. Track 09 - Guardian

The moment the air shifts, Sorey feels chills race down his spine. He knows this feeling, this heaviness, and a wave of nausea slams into him nearly hard enough to send him to the floor. Purple creeps across his vision, swallowing the forms of the Seraph around him in its wake. Terrified, he spins on his heel and sees the feeling clawing at his chest in Mikleo’s face.

Immediately, Sorey runs forward, extending his arm, but it’s already too late. He barely feels the brush of Mikleo’s fingers against his, and his throat tightens as Mikleo’s voice fades from his ears.

It’s happening _again,_ and he’s powerless to stop it, but he doesn’t have time to mourn. They’re in danger _real_ danger, and the painful comfort of knowing Mikleo is _there_ and only gone to his senses is enough to spur him forward.

“Something’s wrong!” Sorey takes a step back and feels Rose shift beside him, moving to follow. “Let’s get out of here!”

They run as fast as their legs allow. Every second is precious, any moment wasted is just another card stacked against their escape. Their boots slip against the stone floors as they slid around corners and throw themselves forward into sprints. Neither knows what is going on, just that they need to get _out_.

Unfortunately, speed – or maybe it’s simply luck – is against them, and someone already waits at the front door.

The woman – Cardinal Forton, as she introduces herself – looks harmless enough at first glance. A member of the church, someone who is (supposed to be) dedicated to the better good of the people. For a moment, Sorey _wants_ to trust her. He _wants_ to believe she is there to help, but the coolness of her voice and the ice in her eyes is more than enough to shatter the illusion. This domain is _hers_ , and the atmosphere trying to drag him to the ground is more proof than he needs.

Bile begins to rise in his throat, burning a path along the back of his mouth. He tries to swallow, but his body is to tense, too tight to follow his commands, and his expression twists. Everything _hurts_ , and as he sees the cardinal raise her staff, he knows more pain is coming. She’s strong, _too_ strong, and he knows that neither he nor Rose stand a chance in combat.

_“Sorey!”_

Sorey’s knees are buckling, but his head snaps up immediately. He would never, _ever_ forget that voice. He doesn’t need a body or a face to go with it.

A flash obscures his vision, and the sound of footsteps echoes in his ears. He grits his teeth, frustrated that he still can’t see, but white suddenly blocks out the hues of purple and black and he feels the atmosphere lift.

 _‘Mikleo!’_ He can’t work his voice well enough to call out, but the pain lessens and his face relaxes. Mikleo is standing in front of him, _protecting him_ , and with each shift the Seraph makes, he feels the domain’s weight slipping away.

“Let’s go!”

Sorey doesn’t think, he just nods and moves. The cardinal is furious, and he hears her staff slam against the ground before the church’s door shut behind them. But they’ve escaped. They’re _free_ , and the domain is gone.

Still weak from the after effects of Malevolence, Sorey feels his feet side, the wet ground offers little traction, and his strength has not yet fully returned. Stumbling, he expects to hit the ground hard, but slip arms wrap tightly around his and keep him upright, and he turns to look at Mikleo with a grateful smile.

“We need to move,” he speaks, his voice a stark contrast to the soft look of relief dancing in his eyes. “To the knight’s tower – hurry!”

Nodding Sorey urges his body forward, and breaks into a sprint. Edna and Lailah have already returned to his body, but Dezel remains out, glued to Rose’s side, offering the same support Mikleo gave him.

Puddles splash loudly under their feet, and with every step Sorey’s body feels lighter. Despite being out of danger, Mikleo’s power still covers him like a blanket; familiar, cool, and _safe._ For as tired as he is, the hand gripping his tightly is the grounding guide he needs to push forward without falter.

As long as that feeling remains, Sorey knows everything is going to be alright.

 

_I'll be your keeper for life as your guardian_  
_I'll be your warrior of care, your first warden_  
_I'll be your angel on call, I'll be on demand  
_ _The greatest honour of all, as your guardian_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one didn't come out _quite_ the way I wanted to, but at least it's out. The next moment after this one is a bit of a leap, but if I tried to write a oneshot about every significant moment in the game, we'd all be here forever. So I mostly tried to keep it down to some of my "favourite" moments (between Sorey and Mikleo and things I feel would have impacted them in the game, but I digress.)
> 
> Thank you again for everyone's kind words and support. I really hope I can continue to do these characters justice and keep them believable. 
> 
> Happy Christmas, Happy Winter Solstice, Happy Kwanzaa, a late Happy Hanukkah, and all the winter holidays and other well-wishes I do not know.


	10. Track 10 - I'll Stand by You

As he watches Sorey walk away, Mikleo’s fists clench at his side in a weak attempt to convince himself his hands aren’t shaking. For as strong as his conviction is to keep moving forward, part of him wishes he had encouraged Sorey to quit; to turn away and return home. Back to Elysia where things were simpler, where they didn’t know the tribulations of the world down below, where the sun was bright and the moon illuminated cloudless nights, and throwing traps in the ruins nearby were the greatest threat they had to face.

It was exciting at first, Mikleo remembers. Everything had been so _different_ – an endless scene of new faces, buildings and ruins they’d only seen in drawings on the yellowed pages of old books, new plants and animals and technologies. Each new turn had been fascinating; the beginnings and promise of a new adventure that would end all too soon. They’d only left to return a dagger and warn a new friend – if she could be called that back then – of dangers to come.

Somehow, somehow they’d ended up here. Part of something bigger than either of them could have ever imagined, and Mikleo still wasn’t able to silence _all_ his doubts. He knew all too well they were _far_ past the point of no return, past the point of turning back, and to give in now would not only be a cowardly, repulsive thing to do, but the fate of everything they did and didn’t know hung in the balance of their success.

It was a weight he hated to see fall on Sorey’s shoulders.

The sudden shift of the clouds above briefly blocking out the moonlight pulls Mikleo out of his thoughts, and he gives his head a firm shake. The knights at the nearby gate look different, shorter, each holding a different weapon than the last pair he remembers, and the only conclusion he can draw is that the night shift has changed at least once. Which means he’s been standing there far too long.

Shifting his focus, Mikleo stares at the inn and makes his way forward. Enough time has passed that he’s confident Sorey has returned, but the lingering worry that he’s stalled for _too_ long makes itself more prominent. Everyone needs a little time alone, he knows this, just as much as he knows Sorey has likely made the rounds to see that everyone else was alright.

But who has bothered to see if _Sorey_ was alright?

The thought bothers him and he quickens his pace. He cares for their new friends, he does, more than he ever expected. He appreciates their efforts to share the burden Sorey had so stubbornly tried to carry on his own, but when it comes down to it, he can see the way they hesitate to speak out. Be it that they are afraid of triggering something in Sorey or being blocked out, Mikleo doesn’t know, but he _does_ know that, right now, Sorey desperately needs something. Something that only someone who _knows_ him can provide, and for a brief, brief moment, Mikleo feels a faint sense of pride building in his chest as he slips into the inn unnoticed by the humans in the lobby.

But his own feelings don’t matter right now, not his pride nor anything else.

When Mikleo enters the furthest room the inn has to offer, he isn’t surprised when Sorey doesn’t indicate he’s noticed another presence. His gaze falls to the bed and something catches in his throat. He’s seen Sorey upset before, many times, but this, this is something else completely.

They’d both mourned the loss of Mason many weeks ago, but everything had happened so fast they hadn’t fully been able to fully process the loss. But now, now there is no running, there is no rush to a new world or a confusing new threat, at least, not for the moment. Symonne is gone, and with her departure, a brief reprise is left for everything to catch up to them, to _feel_ the absence of their comrade. He’s been inside Sorey enough times now to know what it feels like to have the other Seraph there. Even when one of them departs, something lingers, like clothes on the floor of a bedroom; something to indicate that the space is _theirs_. But now… now he can only imagine what that space must feel like.

He had never thought emptiness had the potential to feel so heavy.

With slow, careful steps, Mikleo approaches the bed and stops beside it. Now closer, he can’t ignore the faint tremble of Sorey’s shoulders or the way his fingers clench and unclench, gripping the pillow he’s gathered in his arms in an attempt to hide his face. Despite the efforts of trying to keep his breathing even, Mikleo sees every hitch, every shift and shudder he attempts to stifle, even though he’s alone, and each one tugs at Mikleo’s heart just a little harder.

He waits, silently and carefully, a silent vigil and protector against anyone who might dare walk in the room. If Sorey wishes to sleep – and heaven knows the dear boy needs it – then he won’t stall it. He can talk to Sorey in the morning if he must wait, but he’ll be damned and face the threat of his mind and his very being torn apart by the transformation of a dragon before he leaves Sorey _alone_ to deal with this.

Fortunately, it doesn’t take long, and Sorey jerks up in bed, his eyes wide and terrified and still oblivious to Mikleo’s presence. Mikleo, however, takes it as his cue that he is finally allowed to move in and sits on the edge of the bed, reaching for one of Sorey’s hands.

“…I was wondering when you’d stop faking sleep.” He doesn’t draw attention to the tears he can see reflected in the moonlight, not yet. Sorey isn’t ready to confront them, and he won’t risk being turned away. Lifetime partners or not, Sorey still has his moments of pulling into himself like a turtle.

His voice seems to jerk Sorey out of whatever trance he was in and he stares at Mikleo with wide, glassy eyes. Sorey’s mouth moves, wordless and quick, only soft noises managing to escape his throat in lieu of proper sentences, and Mikleo wastes no time in moving closer, brushing his free fingers under Sorey’s eyes.

“Sorey–”

“Mikleo, I… Is anyone else back yet?” Mikleo frowns, but shakes his head and tightens his grip on Sorey’s hand when the Shepard tries to stand up. “I… Then I need to go find them and make sure everyone is okay—I didn’t stay more than a few minutes, and…”

 _“Sorey.”_ Mikleo’s voice is firm, but gentle and jerks Sorey out of his almost panic. “…they’ll be fine for tonight.” He tugs Sorey again, satisfied when he settles back down. “They can find each other if they need someone. You, however…” Mikleo trails off and sighs, turning on the bed so one leg is bent at the knee and the other hangs off the side of the mattress. “…you only have to worry about _yourself_ right now.”

For a moment, Mikleo worries that Sorey might protest further. He sees Sorey’s mouth open, the beginnings of something on his lips, but it’s lost in a shudder and suddenly, Sorey’s eyes are glistening again. He can see the struggle dancing in emerald green and the crumbling effort of Sorey’s resolve to handle everything on his own. Mikleo has seen it time and time again, a wall only he’s ever been able to break, and he knows exactly when to open his arms as it all shatters and Sorey falls forward.

Mikleo doesn’t comment on the dampness of his shoulder or the way Sorey is clutching him just a little too tight. His own arms find a way to slip forward, one arm snaking around Sorey’s waist as the other curves up his back, high enough that his fingers can move slowly through Sorey’s dark hair without sacrificing his own tight embrace. Each shudder and sob is just a little more weight being dropped, an evening of the burden as Mikleo takes some of it onto his own and he can almost feel Sorey grow a little lighter.

Outside, the wind blows against the window pane, shaking them gently as Mikleo draws Sorey even closer. His gaze rises, lingering on the window only briefly as what appears to be leaves swirl in front of the glass, tumbling several times before moving on. Almost as if bidding the two inside a silent farewell.

With a faint smile, Mikleo dips his head and brushes his lips over Sorey’s forehead. The sporadic breathing has since mellowed out into something calm and even, with emerald green eyes hidden beneath tanned lids. Sorey’s grip has loosened only slightly, enough that it’s no longer painful, but still firm enough that, even if he wanted to, Mikleo’s only hope of escape would be withdrawing into the vessel of Sorey’s mind.

But Mikleo _doesn’t_ want to escape, and he slowly moves both of them until they can fall against the pillows of the bed. His grip adjusts to something more comfortable and he guides Sorey closer, taking pleasure in how quickly and easily even the slumbering Sorey is able to move against him until comfortable.

It is in moments like this, brief, simple moments, that Mikleo is finally able to relax again. His own anxieties and sorrows from the day fade into something easier to bear, and he knows everything will be alright. No matter what, he will always be at Sorey’s side, and no matter what, he knows, now and forever, he will be the one pillar and net to support and catch Sorey whenever he needs it. And together, just maybe, they’ll make it through all of this – the loss, the trials of the Shepard, and everything else that is to come – and make it to the other side.

 

_Oh, why you look so sad?  
_ _Tears are in your eyes  
_ _Come on and come to me now  
_ _Don't be ashamed to cry  
_ _Let me see you through  
_ _'cause I've seen the dark side too_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel bad not adding in Mikleo's feelings about what happened with Dezel, but that wasn't fully the focus here. I think what inspired this in the end was that I always felt bad Sorey returned to the inn on his own. I had this idea in my head that the others were able to seek solace in each other, but I have no doubts Mikleo would have immediately gone to Sorey's side. Both for his and Sorey's sake. But I digress.
> 
> Mikleo is my favourite character to write, and the easiest for me, but I often worry I don't do him justice at all. Or I completely warp his personality. I'll need to work on that - or maybe just my confidence. I'm not sure. ~~Both?~~
> 
> The next one-shot won't be quite so dreary, so there's that to look forward to. ~~But gosh, this one certainly got long. Sorry about that.~~


	11. Track 11 - Peacock

Zaveid leans leisurely against the wall as he watches people walk around the lobby that leads into the sauna. His gaze is sharp and curious, peering around as if looking for someone in particular. The gleam in his eyes is just a _little_ too happy, but it doesn’t stop Sorey from walking over to make sure nothing bad is going to happen.

“Zaveid?” he asks, stepping forward. His voice is low and careful not to attract the attention of others. “Are you alright?”

“Ah… Hey there, Mr. Shepard.” Zaveid finally pulls his attention away from the slow, but steady traffic to peer curiously at his new company. “Where did Lailah and the others go?”

Something tells him he shouldn’t answer, but Sorey has never been a good liar and it doesn’t seem worth the effort or fight to hide it from Zaveid. He’d likely use the wind in his favour anyway. “Oh… They went to the sauna to relax.”

“Seriously?” Zaveid grins suddenly and sits up, pushing himself away from the wall. “Sounds awesome.” His hand claps Sorey’s shoulder, trying to urge him forward. “What say you and I hit the sauna ourselves?”

“Huh?” Sorey pauses and peers over his shoulder at Zaveid. The idea is tempting, the relaxed faces of everyone that had come out of the sauna make it seem so refreshing, but he _did_ need to finish that chapter of his book. He had been hoping to use their rare moment of being stationary to catch up without the fear of needing to wake up early the following morning. “Maybe a little later. I still have something I need to finish.”

“What? Come on!” Zaveid’s hands fall to his hips as he leans forward to peer at Sorey’s face. “Don’t be such a buzzkill! It’s times like this that we have intimate moments to _bond_ with one another – to build a naked relationship between men!”

For a  moment, Sorey opens his mouth to speak, but the words die quickly in his throat. Despite the hungry look in Zaveid’s eyes, he can’t help but think that the first thought which came to _his_ mind. Especially with how irked he’d been back in Goddodin. “Well,” he trails off, looking for something to say. “You _are_ always half-naked.”

“No, no, no,” Zaveid shakes his head and throws an arm around Sorey’s shoulders. “I might _look_ like an exhibitionist, but I am a _sensitive soul!_ My body is precious to me, and that’s why I want to bond with you in such a special way.” His grin grows as he gives Sorey’s shoulder a small squeeze. “…like as accomplices.”

“Accomplices?” Sorey repeats slowly with a small frown. The gleam in Zaveid’s eyes immediately becomes much less confusing and Sorey is able to sense the danger it holds. “You… Zaveid! Don’t tell me you want to spy on the girl’s sauna!”

“Oh-ho! So you really aren’t so innocent after all! You’re pretty sharp, Shepard.”

“I don’t think this is a good idea…” Sorey frowns and tries to step away, crossing his arms. “Someone is definitely going to notice.” And may the heavens have mercy on them if it’s _Lailah_ who does first. Kind and sweet she may be, but Sorey knows better than to get on her bad side.

“Aw, come on!” Zaveid moves forward again and swerves to block Sorey’s path. “Just think about it! The trickling sweat, the flushed red cheeks… There is something sublime in the beauty offered by a sauna. In such a small closed space, it’s impossible not to catch such a beautiful sight!” His hand comes down on Sorey’s shoulder again, nearly making him jump. “Sorey… Come with me! Let’s go hunting for babes!”

For a moment, Sorey wonders if it’s worth pointing out that he’s very much _taken_ and happily so. As his lips part to point this out, movement behind Zaveid catches his attention and Sorey feels something lodge itself in his throat.

White hair sticks to a pale forehead as Mikleo steps out of the split hallway leading into the sauna. His high collar is open, zipped only halfway, and revealing the lithe and creamy skin beneath. One hand is lost partway in his hair, pulling damp bangs away from his face, and the other grips a white bottle loosely as he tugs at his collar with his fore-finger.

Unable to turn away, Sorey tries to swallow the lump blocking the ability to speak as Mikleo seems to spot them and start over.

“Whew…” Mikleo’s smile is subtle, but relaxed, a calm light in his bright eyes. “That was therapeutic; I’m surprised how well maintained the sauna is. Why don’t you two step in for a while as well?”

Zaveid’s idea of ‘babe hunting’ doesn’t seem like such a bad idea anymore and it takes Sorey more control than he expects to keep from cursing under his breath. Maybe he _should_ have just accepted. It couldn’t have been that hard to control Zaveid, and he would have caught Mikleo before he left.

As Sorey smiles and Zaveid swivels around and his face twists into a pained expression as he spots Mikleo. Sorey doesn’t seem to notice at all. “You… mean like this?” He asks in a dazed voice, taking a half-step forward. He can’t help but think he’s never fully appreciated just how much water suits Mikleo.

Especially when it’s small and clinging to Mikleo’s skin, sliding down his neck into the crevice of his collar bone. Sorey’s mind is starting to sputter and slow because _good god,_ what would it _feel like_ to _be_ that drop of water now making its way down Mikleo’s pectoral muscle and--

Zaveid sighs in unveiled exasperation and throws his arms skyward, jerking Sorey out of his daze. “That’s _not_ the kind of babe I mean!”

“Well, no…” Sorey offers the suffering Seraph a smile and pats his shoulder in a way that is reminiscent of something meant to be comforting. He doesn’t fully understand why Zaveid seems to be agonising over this, but Sorey is nothing if not completely honest. “But that’s the kind of babe _I_ mean, Zaveid.”

Neither of them sees the smirk Mikleo hides behind his bottle of cold milk. His timing had been perfect; just as planned.

_Word on the street, you got somethin' to show me, me_  
_Magical, colorful, myster-mystery-ee_  
_I'm intrigued, for a peek, heard it's fascinating_  
_(Come on baby, let me see what you hidin' underneath)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just too beautiful and tempting for even the pure Sorey to ignore. But I promise, precious Sorey's sweet mind was probably nowhere naughty. He just really likes touching Mikleo and being close to him. But sometimes even his mind fogs and goes weird places. ~~And by weird I mean Sorey-caliber weird.~~
> 
> Mikleo is the subtlest of little shits and I would not doubt for a second he had hovered in the exit listening to them talk. I mean, he knew Zaveid had no hope of getting ~~his~~ Sorey into a peeping game, but he'll be damned before he doesn't make it clear that they belong to each other. No sauna-flushed lady is gonna change that. No matter how pretty they might be.
> 
> Also, I bet they totally just left Zaveid to his devious intentions and went to... kiss or something. I dunno. Maybe cuddles were involved. But they smooched no less than four times. ~~Scandalous, I know. Smoochies.~~
> 
> HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!!! :) Thank you so much for all your support this year.


	12. Track 12 - As Long As You're Mine

When Mikleo slips out of the room after everyone has gone to sleep, Sorey worries. He knows he has Mikleo’s support, even if he may not walk away from the upcoming battle, but acceptance does not make everything ‘okay.’ He’s seen that expression before, that look in Mikleo’s eyes, and Sorey wastes no time in following him out.

They don’t go far; just outside the gates of Lastonbell where the breeze is unblocked by the city walls and the moon and stars are the only light they have. They hide in the shadows of the trees; close enough to be found if someone goes looking,but far enough that anyone who does will understand they want to be alone.

Shoulders press together and leave no space for the cool air to slip between them as fingers interlace and heads become pillows. The low song of the grasshoppers and soft whisper of the winds are the only sound they hear. Everything they _want_ to say is impossible to express, but everything they _need_ to say is in their hands, in the light reflected in their eyes, and the mix of breath as foreheads touch.

Their sense of time is lost to wandering hands and brushes of skin. Soft gasps and murmurs of their names are hushed by meeting lips and cradled cheeks. There’s no beginning or end between them; just the moment they’re in and making every part of it their own. No one is there to interrupt this time, and they will saviour that for all it is worth.

It isn’t until Sorey’s eyes droop and his body begins to sag that Mikleo urges him back to his feet. Incoherent mumbles of protest pour from his lips, but they are ignored as Mikleo guides them both back into the city. The inn-keeper looks on with pity as Sorey rubs his eyes and tries to remain upright enough to look stable, but close enough to Mikleo that contact isn’t lost.

His drunken stumble is enough to get them back to the room, and shoes are discarded haphazardly on their way to bed. Sorey’s grip is relentless, and a swift tug is all it takes to send them both tumbling onto the mattress in a tangled mess of limbs and mussed sheets. Mikleo’s protests are lost to Sorey’s chest as he is drawn into a hug, and he can’t find the will to complain. Sorey is warm, and _alive_ , and _here._ The low and rhythmic beat of his heart fills Mikleo’s ears and his chest tightens as he tries not to remember that tomorrow, he might not be able to hear it anymore.

When he looks up, Sorey is watching him quietly with determined eyes and an apologetic smile. Neither of them wants this to be the end, to be the only answer, but there is hope at the end of their journey. The hope that Sorey will return, that he, like Mikleo, will be blessed with a life longer than either of them could have ever hoped for. That, one day, they _could_ spend as close to forever as possible, no longer separated by the boundaries of human and Seraphim.

But that is another dream. Another journey. Another time. Tomorrow is tomorrow, but _this moment_ was not.

For now, they have the comfort of a warm embrace, and the steady rise and fall of one another’s chest to lull them to sleep.

 

 _And just for this moment_  
_As long as you're mine_  
_I've lost all resistance_  
_And crossed some borderline_  
_And if it turns out_  
_It's over too fast_  
_I’ll make ev’ry last moment last  
As long as you’re mine…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a lot shorter than the others, but I really hope it was able to say almost as much as they did. This one was meant to take place _after_ the starlight talk in Lastonbell. Since they got interrupted and we were all denied the ending of their moment, I indulged myself a little. ~~Just a little.~~
> 
>  
> 
> I didn’t _actually_ mean for this to end up sounding like they doinked outside Lastonbell and I really didn’t intend for them to. I was aiming for something along the lines of maybe just smothering each other with kisses and hugs, but I guess it’s up to the reader? ~~Whoops.~~
> 
>  
> 
> ~~But hey! I am writing SorMik again, and really, isn’t that what matters in the end? :D~~


End file.
